


Zelena has to know

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior
Summary: Set somewhere in the Season 6 premiere





	

Regina walks into her mansion, her gaze is fixed straight ahead of her, but her mind is somewhere else. She is trying really hard to recall where she has last seen the object she came to find here.

“Zelena," she exclaims, stopping a mere few inches from her sister still in the middle of her house where she had seen her earlier that day.

“Watch where you are going.”

“I thought…” she is about to say that she thought her sister was moving out of the house, since that’s what she had yelled at her earlier before poofing herself away, but then thinks of a better choice of words “I didn’t think I’d find you here.”

“We need to finish our conversation, sis.”

“Not now, Zelena,” she begs, looking around the room.

“No,” exclaims the other, fire in her eyes “We are going to finish it now. No more excuses.”

“What do you want me to tell you?” replies the brunette with a loud sigh.

“Why…” starts Zelena trying to regain her composure, she has never fought like this with anyone, because there was no one she cared enough for to have these kind of conversations with “Why are you blaming me for everything and not, I don’t know, Snow White?”

“Snow didn’t do anything this time,” points out Regina.

“Okay, that might be true in this case,” has to admit the other “tell me why you blame me, but you chose to follow the Savior to the underworld?”

Regina flinches at the way Zelena spits up the word ‘Savior’, as it were poison; but then she lowers her gaze to the ground.

“I asked you a question,” says the redhead, saying she is irritated is an understatement.

“I…” starts Regina, lifting her head to meet her sister’s eyes “She is… she is my friend, okay?”

To Zelena the word ‘friend’ coming out of Regina’s mouth sounding the same way the word ‘savior’ had just sounded to Regina.

“Oh,” her sister exclaims in understanding “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Say what before?”

“You want to f…”

“Zelena!” exclaims Regina as loud as possible, covering the rest of her sister’s sentence.

“What?” exclaims Zelena in return “Don’t tell me you’ve got the prude part of the deal in the split, and now you can’t even admit that you’ve noticed Emma’s ass in those tights jeans of hers?”

Regina widens her eyes in her sister direction, then darts them quickly toward the front door, but Zelena is too focused on her own mission to get the message.

“Come on,” continues the other “admit it.”

“Okay,” says Regina, looking down at her feet “I have noticed Emma’s… hmm… Emma in her tight jeans.”

“Oh my god,” exclaims Zelena, looking up and down her sister in front of her, if she didn’t know better she’d think the former Evil Queen had just blushed.

“What?”

“You have feelings for the Princess Charming,” says Zelena with a small chuckle “and I thought you were just trying to scratch a itch.”

“Zelena, please,” says Regina in a lower voice.

“You do have feelings for her,” says the redhead with a grin “but she is with the pirate, isn’t she?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re admitting to the feelings?” asks Zelena, satisfied with her own self “Do you want me to take care of guy-liner for you?”

“I am not admitting to anything,” replies Regina, her voice reaching an high pitched tone “but hypothetically, if I did, I would want Emma to choose me because she wanted to; and not because I got my sister to take care of her boyfriend.”

“Oh,” exclaims the other with a loud sigh “you really did get the boring part of the deal here. You are no fun.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” she continues; now that she has had some kind of answer, she can focus on everything else.  
  
“I thought Emma had called you because she needed help with something,” she continues, pointing out the reason why she had stormed off Regina’s office earlier that day.

“Exactly,” says Regina, her gaze going from her sister to the front door again “I guess you can come in now.”

A few second later, Emma is walking in. Her eyes are fixed on her steps, her hands buried in her jeans’ back pockets.

Regina had asked her to wait just outside the front door: close enough to hear if there were any signs of distress coming from the house; but without getting in the way of the brunette recalling where she had put the item they were looking for.

“Oh,” exclaims Zelena for the third time, looking at the two women standing in front of her; a carefully calculated distance between them.

“Well, good luck, sis,” she continues looking in her sister’s direction, before turning to look at Emma, “Savior,” she says winking, before disappearing in green smoke.

“So…” starts Regina.

“Yeah…” says Emma, turning around to finally face the other woman.

“Do you want to…”

“Look for the antidote?”

“Yes, of course,” says Regina, trying to brush away the feelings Zelena had just brought up “we need to take care of your hand.”

The brunette quickly turns away from the blonde’s gaze, and starts walking toward the other room.

The blonde follows her lead, then stops in her tracks.

“Regina?”

“Yes?” says the brunette, turning again to face the other woman.

“We’ll talk about… well, everything else once we are done with this, okay?” she says looking down at her hand.

“Okay,” she replies Regina smiling widely, causing the other woman to smile as well.


End file.
